Fantasy Brother
by Rebel Angelwings
Summary: The Cast of Final Fantasy 7-10 enter the big brother house.


Fantasy Brother

Disclaimer: I know I don't own these characters I don't even own the clothes on my back or the computer I'm typing on. So please don't sue me.

A blonde haired lady stepped out onto the stage and looked out at the mass of people. The crowd of people had been waiting outside for a week to see the big brother contestants and they hadn't had anything to eat or drink or a proper toilet. The blonde wrinkled her nose at the smell of body odor among other smells.

"Hello everyone, aren't you excited? I'm the host to this great event"

The entire crowd cheered loudly except the ones that had passed out.

"Well it's time to introduce the first contestant, but first let's see his audition tape."

The big screen that had previously shown the big brother changed to shows Brunette. He stared out from the screen, ten minutes passed and then a voice said are you going to say anything about yourself? The man finally spoke "whatever" he said and then the screen changed back to the big brother sign.

The blonde lady smiled a plastic smile.

"Well that was interesting let's bring out our contestant. Give it up for squall!" The crowd cheered. A wagon pulled by two chocobos entered with squall sitting in it one of the chocobos had left a smelly mess. Squall climbed out of the wagon and looked around. The host gestured for squall to come over to her. He walked up the steps and stood next to her. The host shoved the microphone in Squall's accidentally hitting him in the chin. "So Squall is there anything you'd like to say to the millions of people out there watching?"

"Not really"

"Well that's great, how exciting now go though that door" There was a drum roll "and enter the house."

"Whatever," said Squall. He walked though the door, the big screen showed him enter the house. He looked around and then sat down on the sofa and played around with his gunblade.

"Ok next we have Sephiroth and Selphie, Sephiroth is 25 and his hobbies include sword fighting, mass murder and collecting stamps and Selphie is 17 her hobbies include cheer leading acting and organizing things. Selphie jumped up and down and waved to the audience Sephiroth smiled a cruel smile at the audience.

"Now remember Sephiroth you are not allowed to kill anyone, otherwise you will be immediately evicted."

"Yes I know, why I would ever want to do that especially to cloud" he replied.

"Good not, go into the house" They went in.

Ok now here comes Wakka, Seifer, Cloud and Red XIII. Seifer smiled with is perfect teeth to the audience and two hundred women in the audience and a few men fainted at the joy of seeing him. They climbed up the stairs to stand next to the host. "Hey everybody you felling good ya," Wakka called out to the crowd the crowded erupted in a roar of cheers. Red XIII Sniffed the Host's but "Stop that!" She yelled.

"Sorry about that" Said Red XIII. The Host seemed to forget what just happened and continued "Now Cloud what is your reason for entering the big brother house," asked the host.

"Well since I defeated Sephiroth I've been out of work and I'm desperate for money plus that Yuffie stole all of my material.

"Well Yuffie and Sephiroth are both entering the big brother house."

"WHAT!! You mean Sephiroth is still alive? I'm gonna kill I will up that %%&(( son of a &(& then I'll &%% him till he &&%%."

"Yes well I'm sorry but you can't kill anyone in the big brother house except sometimes when they are evicted. Now do you still want to go in?"

"Yeah I guess I do need the money."

"good well go in then."

"K, fine" They went through the door.

Ok next we have Zell, Tifa, Rinoa and Zidane. Zidane was chatting up Tifa and Zell and Rinoa were waving to the audience. "Zell what's that under your arm?" asked the host.

"well that's my skateboard, 50 ways to make hotdogs and my hover board."

"aren't you going to bring anything else like other clothes?" she asked.

"Nah this is all I need."

"great, well go into the house then"

"And finally Yuffie, Barett, Auron, and Tidus," They all entered the house.

"Well that conclude, this great evening stay tuned, and this program was brought to you by Ezi Laxatives The easy way out."

------------------------------------------------------------------ End of ze world I mean intro.

Ok well that's the end. Yay! You can go out now and get a life find a cure for the common cold or read the next chapter when it comes out. Next chapter is the fun part because you get to vote people off. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Sorry… we he w00t….


End file.
